Silent Night
by BangHim3112
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah mitos, namun semua orang selalu menganggapnya serius. [EXO] [ChanBaek] or [SeBaek]


_Cast ;_

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 _Genre ;_ Phsyco, Crime, Thriller, Brothership

 _Disc ;_ All the cast is GOD's Creature but, This story is my creation.

 _Warning ;_ Yaoi, Bloody content, Thyphos, Abstrack.

 _I Hope you guys enjoy it,_

 _Happy reading.._

* * *

 _ **Ini hanya sebuah mitos, namun semua orang selalu menganggapnya serius.**_

 _ **"Jangan pernah keluar pada jam 12 malam karena mereka dapat membunuhmu, bahkan memakanmu jika mereka lapar.."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Silent Night)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mata cantik namja manis itu perlahan terbuka. Byun Baekhyun namanya. Ia segera mengecek jam digitalnya

"Pukul 8 pagi.." gumamnya lalu lekas bangun dan mandi.

"Annyeong Hyeong" sapanya hangat pada kakaknya Sehun. Sehun hanya menatapnya dingin dan melanjutkan acara mengetuk meja makannya.

"Maaf, Hyeong sudah lapar ya? Apa Hyeong tau? Aku sudah menyiapkan daging lembut wanita manis tadi malam" Baekhyun segera memakai celemeknya dan mulai mengeluarkan bongkahan daging dan beberapa organ lain dari kulkas.

Sehun tersenyum, wajah dinginnya tadi berubah saat mendengar perkataan adiknya. Ia segera mengambil serbet dan memakaikannya.

"Ini, makanlah Hyeong..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan daging kecokelatan yang matang itu pada Sehun yang langsung memakannya dengan ganas, tak peduli lagi etika makan.

Mereka adalah seorang Psikopat dan Kanibal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Silent Night)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Oppa.. aku sangat menyukaimu, kumohon jadilah namja chinguku" mohon gadis manis pada Baekhyun yang memasang wajah malaikatnya.

"Hem.. tentu kenapa tidak? Kau manis dan baik" puji palsu Baekhyun dengan senyum andalannya.

"Awh! Oppa kau benar-benar baik!" Yeoja itu segera merangkul tangan Baekhyun dengan riang dan mereka berkendara dengan mobil Baekhyun ke taman yang sepi.

"Tadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi berbasa-basi.  
"Wendy" balas Yeoja itu sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Mereka ada ditaman yang sepi karena ini sudah menunjukan jam pukul 10 malam.

"Wendy ya? Sangat menarik.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus sayang rambut Yeoja itu. Baekhyun mencium pucuk kepala Wendy yang menyender di bahunya.

Seringaian terukir di wajahnya saat ia menemukan bau bayi di kepala Wendy. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Wendy.

"Wendy.." ucapnya pelan. Wendy mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak BaekHyun dan menatap wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Ne?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Wendy yang kaget tapi senang itu menutup matanya pasrah.

 **DAGH!**  
"Akh- Mpphh!" Sebelum Wendy dapat menjerit Baekhyun mendekap mulutnya.

 **Crot! Crot! Crot!**  
Baekhyun menusuk Wendy berkali-kali hingga darah Wendy muncrat kemana-mana. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Wendy yang ternganga. Mata Wendy masih terbuka kaget.

"Ahahahaaha" tawanya puas menatap mayat Wendy yang telah hancur perutnya.  
"Murahan!" Hinanya sambil menggoreskan pisau itu ke pipi mayat Wendy yang tak bernyawa.

"Seharusnya ku hancurkan saja kau untuk Sehun Hyeong, ehehehe..." BaekHyun segera mengambil kapak dari mobilnya dan membelah tubuh Wendy menjadi dua. Kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah tepisah dari tubuh hancurnya.

"Wajahmu terlalu jelek!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghina korbannya. Ia memotong leher Wendy dan mengambil kepala yang buntung itu lalu membuangnya ke sungai di sana.

"Hyeong pasti senang!" Senyumnya riang dan memasukkan tubuh Wendy kedalam mobilnya, lalu berkendara kerumahnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Silent Night)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mata Sehun sangat berbinar sesaat saja ia keluar kamar. Bau daging yang menyengat langsung membuatnya ke meja makan.

 **Brugh!**  
Mata Sehun menatap adiknya dingin.

"Tidak,Tolong kali ini lakukan dengan etika makan yang baik" ucapnya sambil menjauhkan piring yang berisikan daging korbannya tadi malam.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Ia membenarkan duduknya dan meletakan serbetnya di pahanya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kakaknya yg menurut padanya.

"Makanlah dengan etika yang baik dan benar Hyeongku" lanjut Baekhyun sambil melemparkan senyuman hangatnya. Mulut Sehun berkomat-kamit tanpa suara.

Sehun mulai memotong daging itu menggunakan pisau kecil dan tusukan garpu di tangan kirinya.

"Kau tau Hyeong? Semua yeoja murahan, aku bisa dapat dengan mudah daging lembut mereka, aku ingin sekali memakan daging pria" jelas Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak? Bunuh saja satu pria dan kita bisa makan bersama" balas Sehun atas penjelasan adiknya.  
"Tapi pria tak mudah di rayu seperti yeoja.." Baekhyun menopang dagunya sambil melihati Sehun yang memakan daging dengan nikmat.

"Tak usah merayu, pancing dia dan bunuh dia" jawab Sehun sambil memutar-mutar garpu yang ia pegang. Wajah Baekhyun langsung mendadak cemberut dengan mulut yang dimajukan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Silent Night)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Brugh! Dagh! Brugh!**  
Setelah menjedotkan kepala Yeoja yang entah keberapa Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya dan menyeretnya ke bagasi mobilnya.

Wajahnya menunjukan wajah tak suka entah mengapa. Iya melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat melebihi yang harusnya pengendara lakukan.

Baekhyun berhenti dirumahnya dan keluar dari mobilnya yang sudah di parkir.

"Permisi tuan?" Suara namja yang berat terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalikan badannya dan mantap namja tampan di sampingnya.

"Ah, maaf aku lancang. Aku polisi yang ditugaskan memeriksa daerah sini, namaku Park Cahnyeol.. boleh aku lihat keadaan rumahmu?" Tidak, Baekhyun terpesona akan ketampanan namja ini.

"Tuan?" Panggil Chanyeol saat melihat tatapan terpesona Baekhyun.  
"Eh? Ne?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"Jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku Baekhyun. Kau masuk kedalam rumahku dulu, kurasa kau harus memeriksa disana.." astaga Baekhyun benar-benar lupa dirinya karena Park Chanyeol.

Namun siapa yang berani menolak pesona Baekhyun? Baekhyun akan menantangnya untuk potong jari.

Chanyeol menuruti Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mereka masuk tanpa adanya Sehun.

"Eh.. kurasa ke kamarku saja, kita bisa bermain bersama?" Ajak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah menyeringai.  
"Kajja!" Baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol untuk memasukki kamarnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi apa ini tak berlebihan-"  
"Tidak, ayo main denganku" rajuk Baekhyun sambil menarik dasi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjatuh bersama di ranjang mereka dan bermain di sana malam itu. Er.. Baekhyun kau memang menggoda.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Silent Night)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Baiklah, iya chagi nanti aku kesana.. iya aku akan usahakan oke? Kau tenang saja" suara familiar itu membuat Baekhyun terbangun.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya yang masih belum dapat nelihat dengan jelas karena tidur lelapnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia segera memakai pakaiannya kembali, namun kemejanya putihnya dipakai oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku akan kebawah" Baekhyun segera turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun setelah sekian lamanya ia tak khawatir akan adiknya. Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dan menangis di pundaknya. Sehun mengelus kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

" _Wanna eat some Meat?_ " Ajak Sehun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa, tertawa layaknya ia puas. Ia menarik dirinya dari Sehun dan mencium pipi kakaknya. Ia mengambil pisau dapur yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengiris daging-daging yeojanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya sehabis mengangkat telfon. Ia melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah yang bengkak sehabis menangis. Tangan kanannya mengumpat di balik punggungnya.

"Aku perlu kemejaku" pinta Chanyeol yg lebih seperti perintah. Baekhyun terkekeh.  
"Kalau begitu... kenapa tak kau ambil saja dariku?" Goda Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun masih mau bermain denganku?- pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekat dan mulai menyergap tubuh Baekhyun lagi.

 **Sreett!**  
"Ugh!" Pisau tajam itu berhasil menembus kulit Chanyeol- tidak memasuki perut Chanyeol.

"K-kau!" Rutuknya kesal baru menyadari ini.  
"Kau menyesal bersetubuh denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah murungnya.

 **Krek!**  
"Arghh!" Rintih Chanyeol saat pisau itu bergerak ke bawah membuat lukanya makin panjang.

"Maka aku lebih menyesal telah membiarkanmu menyentuhku!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan terisak.

"Kau bajingan!" Teriak Baekhyun di depan wajah Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya.  
"Tapi.. ahhahaha aku senang dapat membunuhmu dengan tanganku ini" ucapnya sambil membiarkan kebiasaannya kambuh.

Ya tepat ini jam 12 malam, otak Baekhyun akan memutar balikan sifat psikopatnya. Matanya menyorotkan kematian yang takkan seorangpun akan bisa menerimanya.

"Ekh! Se-selama inih, kau? Argh!" Baekhyun mencabut pisaunya dari perut Chanyeol. Dan menendangnya hingga terjatuh di lantai.

"Arrghh.. hahh.." nafasnya sudah terengah, ia memegangi bekas tusukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa. Sangat kencang hingga Chanyeol berusaha mundur dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus memundurkan dirinya dengan tegesah-gesah. Kaki panjangnya menendang-nendang lantai, satu tangannya mencoba untuk menopang badannya.

 **Sreet!**  
 **BRAAGHH! BRUUGHH! BRRAAKHH!**  
Bunyi gaduh itu dibuat Chanyeol yang terjatuh dari tangga.

"Akh!" Chanyeol memegangi tangannya yang terkilir.  
" _Fuck! Fuck!_ " Rutuknya mengutuk semua ini. Ia segera berdiri lekas berlari. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat namja berkulit pucat dengan wajah dingin.

"Si-siapa kau?" Pekik Chanyeol ketakutan.  
"Makanan..." gumam Sehun sambil menyeringai.

 **Hap!**  
"Aarrghh!" Sehun menomplok tubuh Chanyeol dan menggigit lehernya hingga berdarah. Sehun menarik kepalanya yg diikuti sobekan lebar kulit putih Chanyeol.

Darah Chanyeol terus mengalir membasahi kaos oblong yang ia kenakan. Nafasnya semakin pendek kala merasakan sakit di seluruh badannya.

"Chanie..." panggil Baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol mengerahkan bola matanya keatas untuk menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis.

"Selamat tinggal!"  
 **DRAKH!**  
Kepala Chanyeol pecah, bongkahan kayu besar di tangan Baekhyun mengayun kencang ke wajahnya.

"Ahahahaha, rasakan kau bajingan" tawa mereka menggelegar.  
"Aku... aku.. maafkan aku hikkss.." Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menangis.  
"Tidak kau telah membunuhnya! Ia bajingan!" Baekhyun segera mengambil bongkahan kayu itu lagi.

 **DRAKH! BAGH! DAKH!**  
Kini wajah Chanyeol benar-benar remuk dan hancur tanpa bentuk.

 **KRAAAK!**  
Sehun menebaskan kapaknya ke leher Chanyeol untuk memustuskan kepalanya yang membuat pemandangan tubuhnya menjadi hancur.

"Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan Baekkie" Sehun mengelus kepala BaekHyun sayang. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kakaknya.

"Mari makan" Sehun mengiris kulit Chanyeol dengan kapak tajamnya dan memakannya. Darah anyir yang menjijikan- uh tidak darah anyir yang sangat ia sukai itu sangat segar.

"Cobalah.." Sehun lagi-lagi mengiris Chanyeol dengan kapaknya lagi dan menyodorkan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan cepat dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Baekhyun mengambil kapak Sehun dan memotong kelamim Chanyeol lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Good Boy.." Sehun mengelus lagi kepala adiknya.  
"Teruslah seperti ini, tinggal bersamaku dan makan bersamaku" ajak Sehun pada adiknya.  
"Aku akan terus bersamamu Hyeong" Baekhyun memeluk kakaknya sayang. Sehun membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan hangat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Silent Night)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Mereka mengincarmu, ikutilah apa kata orang tuamu._**

 ** _"Jangan keluar malam-malam, banyak penjahat di sekitarmu"_**

 ** _Dan janganlah kau membantah, sekali kau membantah mereka akan datang dan kau akan pergi._**

 ** _THE END..._**

* * *

 _Annyeong, maaf author baru comeback. Pembahasan kenapa author suka bikin ff thriller atau mystery? adalah karena author terkadang suka sesuatu yang menanatang dan horror atau thriller itu lebih baik daripada genre romance (kecuali kalo romance yaoi itu baru gereget haha..), but sometimes i put some romance instead ff straight. Sebenernya juga sih author lebih suka bikin orang bingung baca ff author daripada orang terpukau haha, memang sedikit aneh sih -"_

 _By the way ini ff EXO pertama, sebenernya ini pesenan temen author ya gapapalah author post juga buat readers^^_

 _Okay yeorubeun jangan lupa reviewnya yaa favoritenya juga, makasih udah baca ff author *love from author_ (' **3** ') _*_


End file.
